Lascivious
by Saddith
Summary: "Are you Sebastian's fag hag?" Party. Beer. One night stand. Alissa and Cecilia, the female versions of Alois and Ciel spend one sinful night together.


I was challenged by a friend of mine and this is a gift to her. She didn't think I could write yuri. So yeah, give me your honest opinions in the comments. This is my first and probably last try. It was a lot of fun though.

Thank you Nikki and Suzume for helping me out with this.

* * *

Cecilia averted her gaze for the tenth time in fifteen minutes. Why couldn't she stop looking?

The girl in front of her was taller, maybe five foot six, while Cecilia only measured to five foot three. The high heeled, black pumps on the girl's feet only added to her height and made her legs look even longer than they already were.

Her name was Alissa Trancy – the most sought after girl Cecilia had ever met. Both men and women flocked around her; they were pulled into her entrancing light and were hypnotized by the wide smile she shared so generously.

Alissa was bewitching, gorgeous and absolutely perfect – at least if you asked the petite girl eyeing her at the moment.

Cecilia had trouble focusing on anything else as soon as Alissa came into view; her long, platinum blonde hair rode down her back in a tight ponytail that ended in soft waves right above the small of her back. Messy bangs surrounded her scarlet tinted cheeks, making her appear sweeter than her personality led on. If Cecilia knew anything about Alissa it was that she could most certainly bite and she was sure most students at their high school knew that as well.

Thick lashes painted with black mascara framed her almond shaped, sky blue eyes; it only added to the tantalizing aura surrounding her along with the thin line of black eyeliner going all the way around her large orbs. That was all the makeup the blonde would wear, even to a party – not that she needed any with that cherubic face of hers.

Alissa's torso was covered by nothing but a tight, pink halter top and it was all too obvious that no bra was used to keep her impeccably shaped breasts in place. The round hills filled the garment perfectly as if it was tailored explicitly for her bosom, the thin fabric showing off two small peaks where erect nipples pointed out to anyone who dared to sneak a peek. Small, black shorts surrounded two flawless globes of flesh and alluring garter straps rode out from under the fabric to hold her black lace stockings in place.

Alissa wore provocative clothes and she knew it – not that it bothered the blonde in the slightest that some people raised their eyebrows at her wardrobe choices. She was confident and showed off her resplendent body with pride – something that completely dazzled the smaller girl, who refrained from wearing anything remotely revealing.

Cecilia's own wardrobe contained not much else than baggy jeans, t-shirts and tank tops. Her shoulder-length dark hair was always let out and mindlessly styled, and any makeup was kept well away from her round pale cheeks and big deep blue eyes.

"Does anyone in this shitty apartment have any more beer?" Alissa called out, obviously annoyed as she stomped around searching through the other party guests' bags for more to drink.

"Uhm... I do," Cecilia murmured, reaching for her backpack beside the beige armchair she was sitting in.

"Thank god! You're a life saver!" the blonde cheered, taking the pack in her hands to rummage through it. After retrieving the remaining beer cans, she opened one with her pink fingernails and took a small sip. With a satisfied smile she placed her plump bum on the couch, keeping her eyes locked on Cecilia.

"Thanks for the beer, I reeaally needed one! So where's your _friend_? You were talking to a guy earlier."

A rush overtook the smaller girl as she realized that Alissa had managed to notice her despite all the commotion that always seemed to follow the blonde.

"My friend? Oh... he went home. I don't even know why I stayed to be honest," Cecilia lied because she knew exactly why she had felt the need to remain where she was; she just couldn't take her eyes off of the girl now speaking to her for the very first time in the two years they had attended the same school. "It's pretty boring here."

"It's fucking terrible! I literally feel like crying! And where are all the hot girls? I swear it's dry season in this part of town... ugh."

Cecilia smiled. "What, so you were hoping this night would lead to a hookup?"

"YES! I'm starving, I need females! Yes, in plural! Fuck I haven't had sex in weeks!"

"Weeks? Wow... that must be a record for you."

"Excuse me?" the blonde barked, furrowing her perfectly plucked eyebrows as her eyes turned a shade darker. "Are you calling me a slut?"

Cecilia had no idea what to say to save the situation. She had only meant that Alissa seemed like the kind of person who enjoyed _company_ , but not in a negative way.

"No! I just meant that you always seem so... I mean-"

Cecilia was cut off by the blonde's heartfelt laughter bubbling up from her throat. "Oh relax!" she whimpered, using her index fingers to wipe away the moisture under her eyes. "I'm just messing with you! I _am_ a slut and I'm damn proud of it! Society's not going to tell me what I can and can't do."

The amusement on Cecilia's face was impossible to hide – not that she tried. "Oh, well, you have the right to enjoy all the fruits of life," she started in a voice that held a firm yet playful clang. "Your gender shouldn't decide how you should live your life."

"Damn straight!" Alissa exclaimed, slamming a flat palm on the hideous, burgundy coffee table as she turned her intrigued gaze to Cecilia. "I like you. What's your name?"

"Cecilia. But you can call me Ceci."

"Ceci... I'll try to remember that."

"Yeah..." Cecilia's mind was clouded with excitement and slight fear. She was nervous, but not to an extent that would hinder her from forming her next sentence; beer sure did wonders from time to time. "Wanna get out of here?"

Icy blue globes lifted to stare directly at Cecilia and the blonde's expression showed exactly how surprised she was. "Well, well... aren't you straight forward? You wanna spend the night with me?" She leaned forward to get their faces closer, pressing her palms onto the smooth surface of the table as she smirked. "And what would you do to get that one special night, huh? Would you be my slave for a week? Or do my homework for the rest of the year?"

Cecilia had no idea what made her so bold all of a sudden, but she figured that she only had this one chance and not a thing in the world could stop her from reaching for her goal when it was literally close enough to touch.

"I wouldn't do a thing."

"That's too bad..." Alissa pouted as she moved away, slumping down against the lumpy cushions to admire her fingernails. "Because I'm not that easy."

"Your loss." Cecilia's lips curved in a smug manner as she rose to her feet, leaning down to grab her backpack as part of her act. "We could've had fun." Just as she was about to raise her sneaker from the carpet a soft hand seized her wrist to hinder her from leaving.

"So you like to play games, huh?" the blonde purred, tightening her grip on Cecilia. She liked her attitude, _a lot_. "Well I don't. Let's go to my place – my parents are out of town."

"I won't be your slave for a week, if that's what you think," Cecilia asserted with a small smile to get her mood across.

"Let's just see about that," Alissa teased as she rose from the couch, giving Cecilia a wink before she headed for the front door without another word. High heels clicked against the floor as she dragged the smaller girl behind her who followed with eagerness in her steps.

 _Is this really happening?_ Cecilia thought as she was hastily being led to the bus stop by the pretty blonde. She had been dreaming about this for two years and hadn't even dared to approach the popular girl in fear of humiliation; not in her wildest fantasies would she have believed that a moment of drunken boldness was all it took to snare the flawless creature holding her hand.

"Fuck yeah! The Gods are smiling at us!"

"What?"

"The bus will be here in two minutes. I was worried we'd have to wait for like half an hour or something."

"Oh." Cecilia smiled, alcohol still affecting her in exactly the way she wanted because without it she wouldn't have had the guts to smirk at Alissa and steal her beer.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Actually it's mine," Cecilia teased before she took a sip.

"Give it back!" Alissa called out in a tone that conveyed her amusement as she reached for the can, failing to snatch it as Cecilia took a step back. "I'll give you a kiss if you give it back."

"Isn't that why we're going to your place?"

"No, we're going there to fuck. Or was I unclear? I really don't think I was. Now come here and kiss me, you idiot."

Cecilia's lips parted to give a reply but the bus rolling up to the curb cut her off, and she quickly hid the beer inside of her opened zip hoodie. After paying for their tickets, the two girls sat down in the back of the bus, Alissa leaning her back against the window as she slung her legs over Cecilia's thighs. The slender lace-clad limbs dangled over the seat, the blonde's expression playful as she grabbed a pallid hand to place on the patch of creamy skin visible between stocking and shorts.

"It's only a ten minute ride. Oh and..." Alissa started as she leaned closer to the other's face. "My kiss?"

Cecilia's heart was going a thousand miles a minute. Touching the blonde like this, feeling her soft skin under her fingertips while her tempting lips were inviting her in – she nearly went wild in one second. But, as she glanced over at the other passengers she decided to hold herself back a bit, but she wouldn't say no to the kiss.

Releasing a hot puff of air in her haze of want, Cecilia lifted her free hand to cup a cheek dusted with red as she pressed one set of needy lips onto waiting, rosy ones. There was really no way of being discreet as Alissa latched on to Cecilia's black hoodie, pulling her closer to swirl her hot tongue inside her mouth.

Cecilia's taste buds were met with the sweet flavor of strawberries, probably from the thin layer of lip gloss that coated the blonde's delicate lips. Deep inhales were followed by the rolling of warm tongues as Cecilia abandoned all of her decency and kissed Alissa with all she had.

"Oh man, you're brilliant. Can't wait to feel that tongue somewhere else..." the blonde mumbled between the smacking of their lips like they hadn't just shared their first words less than half an hour ago.

"Mnn what?" Cecilia's words got lost in the kiss as hands lifted to clutch hair and fabric, the rude stares of the other passengers being completely ignored as the girls explored each other.

"Ceci... I can't wait to spread your legs and get a good taste of you."

Cecilia's eyes went wide for a short second when those words were breathed out against her neck, sultry and dripping with raw sincerity. She was tingling all over as she leaned back, wanting nothing more than to rip Alissa's clothes off because damn if she'd ever looked hotter than she did now.

The blonde's hair was a complete mess, mussed and falling over her glazed eyes; her face was wanting, flushed red with lips separated to make way for heavy breaths.

Cecilia shook with a shiver of lust at the sight of her but she was snapped out of her entrancement when the blonde completely changed the subject.

"Do you still have the beer?"

"Yeah," Cecilia replied as she reached inside her hoodie to grab and hand Alissa the can with flat, lukewarm liquid. "It's probably disgusting."

"I don't really care," the blonde said, drinking all that was left in one go, cringing at the taste. Her blue orbs rolled over Cecilia's body, a small hiccup leaving her before she blurted out, "I wanna touch your boobs."

"Ehm..." was all Cecilia had time to utter before both of her breasts were clutched and shamelessly rubbed by Alissa. She frowned but did nothing to stop her because… _she was touching her boobs._

"Having fun?" Cecilia gave the blonde a small laugh, her big eyes glittering with amusement.

"I like yours better than mine," Alissa mumbled like she was in her own little world and Cecilia raised her eyebrows, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. "Oh, here's our stop! Get up!"

Alissa flew off of Cecilia, excited to get out of the bus and get closer to her apartment. They both tumbled out of the vehicle, neither of them particularly steady on their feet.

Kissing and walking wasn't the easiest chore; it was even more of a challenge to reach Alissa's apartment when they both were all over each other's bodies, stroking hips and squeezing breasts as they tried moving in the right direction.

Somehow they finally reached the building and a playful giggle left the blonde as she let them both front door had barely slammed shut before Alissa's pink lips were all over Cecilia's, ravaging her mouth like a voracious predator devouring its prey.

As the blonde kicked away her heels to somewhere unknown, she pondered for a second on what it was about this girl that intrigued her so much. Just watching the other move and gesture as she spoke did things to Alissa and during their short bus ride to her apartment she hadn't been able to stop imagining how Cecilia looked like with those boyish clothes of hers on the floor.

The smaller girl gasped into the kiss as she let herself get slammed against the wall, every bone in her body growing weak because she couldn't believe who was grinding against her. Their fingers intertwined on either side of Cecilia's head as hunger consumed them both in no time at all, lips and tongues being suckled and nipped as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

Two bodies were moving in unison to rub and grind as strained breaths were being sucked in through their noses. They were overtaken by adolescent hormones and neither of them could seem to get a grasp on why they went so crazy for each other after such a short amount of time.

Cecilia breathed out a moan over soft lips as Alissa released one of her hands to slide her palm over her flat belly. Smooth tips of avid digits slipped under her navy blue tank top to tug at the belt holding her jeans in place as the blonde fed an impatient whine into her mouth.

Alissa was craving more skin; she moved away from the other's warm mouth to brush her wet lips over a fine jawline, puffing sweltering air all over the place because she was going wild just being close to this girl.

"Mn Alissa, shouldn't we-"

"Shh, we have time for talking later."

The sound of a buckle being opened mixed with the wet smacking of lips as their mouths smashed together in another sultry kiss. Their hands squeezed tighter together against the wall as Cecilia's free hand roamed all over the place; tangling in blonde bangs, tugging at pink fabric, fondling soft breasts.

Cecilia wasn't prepared for everything to happen so fast, but she couldn't exactly complain. After two years of yearning from a distance she was finally touching the most enticing girl she had even seen – and _she_ was touching _her_.

Alissa's fingers finally managed to tug both belt and buttons open to slip her petite hand down Cecilia's underwear, sliding over a small patch of soft hair until she reached the delectable place she was longing to touch.

The blonde was quick to dip her fingers into the slit to explore the wetness of this new person. After gathering some of the fluids that had already accumulated between the smooth lips, Alissa let two of her digits glide over Cecilia's sensitive clit, playing over the skin as she listened to her heavy breathing.

Cecilia was panting, forgetting about everything else but the feel of the blonde's touch. The apartment was almost as silent and dark as the night itself but when Alissa's slick fingertips moved just right, the smaller girl couldn't bite back her moans any longer.

"Aah hhnn!" Dark strands whisked over Cecilia's shoulders as she tilted her head back and rolled her hips into that skilled hand because she was horny enough for her body to ache. She wanted more, she wanted everything and her hand lifted to stroke the blonde's nape, admiring the arousal painted over her features as she was rubbing her.

Alissa's bangs fell in front of her eyes as she aimed her next kiss for the other's neck, grazing delicate skin with white teeth as her soft tongue played. The heat against her fingers was driving her mad and she dove deeper down Cecilia's pants, bending her wrist to press her middle finger into the slippery hole.

"Aghh... g-god!"

The blonde's arm tired quickly from the jeans hindering her from moving freely, but she didn't care in the haze she was in. Her mind got even more distracted when a hand came down to rub her warm cunt through the cotton of her shorts.

"Ceci..." Alissa whispered because she could barely speak as the other's exploring fingers pressed down right over her most sensitive spot. "Fuck me."

Cecilia's hand was seized by the blonde, guided below the elastic waistband of her shorts and the smaller girl's digits brushed over a lace garter before they were forced under tight garments to meet the warmth of Alissa's sex.

Cecilia's breath got caught in her throat and she released yet another moan because when her finger pushed inside of that velvety heat she was turned on beyond belief.

"Haah mm..." Alissa buried her face in Cecilia's hair, gasping and whining as she moved her own hand as best as she could with clothes restricting her.

Their motions were sloppy and lacked any rhythm; they were simply desperate to feel and pleasure each other. But, as much as they both enjoyed the heated moment they had to realize that their garments were becoming an issue.

"Let's get naked," Alissa whispered as she removed her hand from Cecilia's underwear, urging her to do the same. Without waiting for an answer, the blonde took the other's damp hand in hers, smiling playfully as she dragged Cecilia with her.

As Alissa guided the other through the large apartment, she released the hand she was holding to rid herself of her top. She let it fall carelessly to the floor, throwing a quick glance in Cecilia's direction to make sure that she was ogling her.

And how could she not be watching as those perfect tits finally bounced freely in the dark apartment?

The only light came from the bright moon that shone in through the large windows. The moment their eyes met in a quick glance they both went crazy because they needed to feel each other. The short trot to the bedroom became a long one as their mouths melted together again, desperate fingers ripping and tugging to get the remaining fabrics to fall from their bodies.

Cecilia once again found herself pressed against a wall, the painting behind her falling to the floor as her bra was forcefully removed by an eager blonde. The sound of glass breaking didn't register in either of them as they stepped out of pants and shorts.

"Leave the garter on…" Cecilia whispered into the dark, feeling rough hands yanking her panties down to leave her completely exposed.

"Yeah, I just have to…" Alissa murmured between heavy breaths as she unhooked the garter straps to rid herself of her tiny, black thong. The small piece of fabric was thrown somewhere unknown before the blonde returned to the straps, hooking them in place with shaking fingers.

"I need you _now_ ," the blonde breathed and a quick kiss was shared, lips touching and breaking their connection in under a second before the bed became their primary target.

Cecilia's deep blue eyes were all over the slender form next to her as they passed through the doorway, staring at long legs covered in black lace. She got a good look at Alissa's bare behind as she walked in front of her, but the alluring view was taken from her when thin digits curled around her biceps to throw her on top of the covers.

Cecilia propped herself up on her elbows just as the almost naked blonde fell to her knees on the edge of the bed, her flawless form illuminated only by the dim light coming from a small lamp on one of the nightstands. The curves of her hips were far too tempting to be ignored and Cecilia was drawn to them like a magnet, but she barely got to touch before she was pushed back again.

"Patience…" Alissa purred as she crawled over Cecilia's naked body, her hands sliding over shapes of bones and curves of flesh as she neared her face. They shared a look; a short stare where their prurient eyes locked and that was all it took for the blonde to go completely crazy and attack Cecilia's neck with wet open-mouthed kisses.

It didn't take long for the blonde to dive down and lap at collarbone and glide over ribs, nipping and flicking over the soft curve of breasts. Cecilia tried to grip something, finding blonde hair and sheets to curl her fingers around. A soft whine was gasped out as she clenched her eyes shut because that tongue felt amazing on her.

"Hahh shit!"

Alissa's lips brushed over one very stiff nipple as her hot mouth hungrily explored Cecilia's chest. A breath was sucked in as the girl arched her back slightly, her eyes shut and her mouth open in a silent moan.

"Damn I can't even breathe, you're too hot," Alissa whispered as she surrounded the pink nub with her wet mouth, letting her tongue roll slowly over the sensitive skin.

"Aah, A-Alissa... I'm-"

"A virgin? I knew it..."

Cecilia raised her head in surprise at the assumption, her eyebrows arched and her lips curved in slight amusement. "I'm not a virgin, stupid," she sneered, breathing heavily as the next set of words left her, "Just touch me already. You're driving me crazy."

"Oooh you really can't wait, can you? I like that in a woman. Makes teasing them that much more fun," Alissa purred, provoking Cecilia with a malicious grin before flicking her tongue over her nipple, keeping eye contact to watch the smaller girl's reaction.

Cecilia gasped at the touch. "You're evil."

"Mm, yes I am," the blonde agreed as she let her wet muscle glide over a fine belly, the fair skin almost glowing in the scarcely illuminated room. Alissa's faint moans were almost taunting as her tongue played over Cecilia's neatly trimmed hairs, the smaller girl gasping every time the blonde neared the place where she wanted to be touched the most.

Long fingers danced over sensitive inner thighs, traveling lower and lower but never further than Cecilia's faint tan line. She was panting hard now, imagining how good the blonde's tongue would feel on her as if that would help her cope with the torture.

"Nghh..." Cecilia whined, tangling desperate fingers in silky strands to push Alissa's face closer to her cunt. The blonde only giggled as she resisted, lifting her blue orbs to gaze at the huffing girl underneath her.

"You want my tongue?" Alissa teased, trying to get Cecilia to open her eyes and look at her. "Say it."

"Just... do it..." Cecilia whimpered as her grip tightened in Alissa's light locks, chest heaving with shaky exhales.

"Tell me... what do you want me to do?" the blonde breathed as she finally connected soft fingertips with longing skin, brushing her digits as light as a feather over the smaller girl's smooth outer lips.

Cecilia's inhales came more swiftly, her hips moving and rising from the sheets to create more friction with no result at all as Alissa just moved with her. "Please... I don't want to say it."

"Look at me…" Alissa waited, a small smirk playing on her lips as the other finally raised her lids to reveal her sparkling sapphires. Just watching Cecilia's flustered expression made Alissa tingle and she teased the girl further by sticking her tongue out.

The blonde lowered her head just to lick the air right above Cecilia's swollen clit, giggling when the other's breath hitched. "Say it, Cecilia..."

"Nngh please just... put your tongue on me... please..."

Alissa's lips curled up into a satisfied smile before she flattened her wet muscle to softly trace it over the waiting bud she was dying to taste. As expected, Cecilia exhaled deeply, her moan echoing through the room as the blonde repeated the motion.

A small fist clenched the sheets and the other grabbed a fistful of soft flesh as Cecilia kneaded one of her perky breasts almost desperately. "Mmnn right there—ah!"

Alissa couldn't keep herself from moaning as well and she was barely able to maintain a slow pace as she rolled her tongue in gentle circles over the pulsing clit. Cecilia tasted _amazing_ and the blonde had a hard time not going at it like a wild beast. Alissa lapped and flicked with skill, feeling her own pussy heat up and get incredibly wet by the hot noises the other made.

"Hahh g-god!" Cecilia huffed, clenching her closed eyes shut even tighter as she finally got to feel those soft taste buds over the most sensitive spot on her body. Within minutes she was trembling, every small swirl of Alissa's amazing tongue sending shivers up and down her spine.

Every sounds of pleasure that Cecilia breathed out made Alissa roll her own hips, her cunt practically drooling with liquid because it made her that horny. She tasted like pure lust; the juices pouring out of her like the sweetest, most alluring treat the blonde could imagine.

Her tongue occasionally ventured lower just to lap up some of the slippery fluids accumulated between Cecilia's rosy inner lips, the flavor so delectable that the blonde hummed without meaning to. Alissa was almost delirious because this was beyond a doubt her most favorite activity in the bedroom; having a girl going absolutely mad because of her tongue had her so aroused that she barely knew up from down.

A whimper filled the room as Alissa's slick muscle rolled more vigorously over Cecilia's clit, creating a tingling sensation throughout her entire body. She moved her hips against that hot mouth, moaning with every swift exhale because she was so, so close.

"H-haah A-Alissa— don't— don't stop!"

Alissa stopped.

Painted fingernails dug into Cecilia's ass cheeks as the blonde blew a hot puff of air over the reddened bud, listening to the desperate whimpers coming from the top of the bed.

"N-no please... I was—ah!" Cecilia's mouth opened widely in a loud moan as Alissa's tongue went back to slide over her sensitive clit. The movements were so slow that she whined and extended her arm to grab a fistful of blonde hair in pure frustration. "A-Alissa... you're killing me."

Fists clenched and sweat accumulated on Cecilia's forehead as every agonizingly light flick of the blonde's sleek muscle drove her closer to madness. Her dark locks were sticking to her face and her lips were parted almost as far as they could go as she jerked her hips and spread her legs wider to get closer to Alissa's heavenly mouth.

Cecilia was on the verge of cursing when the blonde suddenly rubbed one of her fingers over a place where she'd never been stimulated before. Naturally she tensed up, but when that unbelievably skilled tongue began rolling more vigorously she just lost it, letting her voice get hoarse as she moaned and moaned.

The slim digit stroking Cecilia's puckered hole slid easily through the fluids practically pouring out her and the new sensation only added to her pleasure – something she never would have believed. She was nearing her breaking point once again, huffing into the stifling air as she arched her back, only to be disappointed again when Alissa slowed down once more.

"F-fuck I'll kill you... I swear I'll—hnngh!"

The lean finger suddenly slipped inside of her ass, surprising her enough to make her forget about everything else and throw a string of curses at the blonde.

"Shit shit, fuck! What are you—aghh fuck! I'm... aah! Don't... g-god this is..." _Amazing_. Cecilia was panting frantically as the finger inside of her curled and rubbed at her inner walls, that devilish tongue once again moving over her sensitive bud in a perfect pace. "Ooh oh..."

Cecilia's previously untouched hole was throbbing around the digit invading it; a burning, intense pleasure was building inside of her ass as the blonde worked her magic. She was tossing on the sheets now, going wild as the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt was mere seconds away. Alissa's tongue was soft and warm as it flicked and rolled, working together with her finger to bring Cecilia to a whole new level of bliss.

Thin limbs trembled so much that Cecilia lost control of her body; she could feel her tight walls clenching around Alissa's thrusting digit as her climax just went on and on, pulsating through her body like a raging fire. She couldn't even count how many seconds it took before it started to fade, or how many high-pitched moans she emitted before her body finally stopped shaking.

Cecilia was completely wrecked, slumping down against the damp sheets, panting like she needed every bit of air inside of the spacious room.

"You liked it that much, huh?" the blonde asked, snickering as she licked her lips and crawled on top of the exhausted girl. "I've heard I'm the best."

Cecilia snorted weakly, meeting the other's excited gaze with tired eyes as Alissa folded her hands on her chest and rested her chin on top of them. "You were okay."

"Fuck you – I was awesome. Don't even try to deny it or I'll never do it again," the blonde threatened teasingly as she moved one of her hands to brush away a few dark strands of wet hair from Cecilia's face. She was just about to give another set of provoking words when the smaller girl sat up so quickly that she tumbled down on the mattress, ending up flat on her back.

Alissa had to swallow her laugh when she was pressed down by the other body, the prettiest face she had ever seen now hovering over hers with a hungry expression.

"You were fucking amazing," Cecilia whispered before she seized one of the blonde's legs by putting her arm under the knee, pushing the limb up and to the side. Alissa barely had time to form a response before Cecilia shoved two fingers into her hole at once, curling them to push at the softest spot inside of her.

"Aah yeahh—ahh!" Alissa clenched her eyes shut, one hand moving to clutch the fabric beside her and the other searching blindly over Cecilia's front for a soft hill to squeeze.

Cecilia was going at a moderate yet rough pace, focusing on stimulating Alissa's g-spot. Pink lips parted to make way for hot huffs as she watched the most beautiful girl she could ever imagine sprawled out and naked underneath her.

Even though Alissa had her silky hair in a ponytail, several long strands had gotten loose and were gathered around her angelic face. Her thick, dark lashes fluttered, creating shadows over her flushed cheeks as her expression changed every two seconds with the intensity of her pleasure.

Cecilia was in awe. After all this time of yearning, she finally had the girl of her dreams in front of her. The feeling was intense to say the least and she honestly couldn't get enough of the blonde. She wanted to claim every inch of her.

Alissa spread her legs further and Cecilia fucked her even deeper in response, both moaning in unison because they were completely lost in the haze of being connected. Slender legs quivered as the blonde arched her back, feeling the digits inside her push against the most sensitive spots every time Cecilia jerked her hand.

"Aaah Cecilia... just like th—SHIT AAH!"

A thumb slippery with the juices pouring out of the blonde found her clit as Cecilia leaned in to brush swollen lips over fair skin. The girl underneath her was thrashing and crying out and as if that wasn't enough Cecilia took one of Alissa's stiff nipples in her mouth, those full breasts as perfect as the girl they belonged to.

Cecilia suckled the sensitive peak, rolling it between her teeth as her wet thumb kept stroking the blonde's smooth clit. The digits moving inside of Alissa kept pressing at that same spot, making her look possessed every time Cecilia pushed in. They were both in a haze, moving with each other, breathing in the same pace, moaning at the same time.

Everything went quick now. Their breaths, the speed, the building of pleasure. Alissa had clung to Cecilia's breast in some way of feeling closer to her but now her hands were all over the place, gripping fabric, limbs and skin because she was almost there. Her moans were rising in pitch and volume as her impending climax shook her lean form causing her to call out urging words beyond her control.

"Fuck me fuck—hnngh... _harder_ Ceci—ah! Fuck me harder!"

Alissa didn't need to be fucked any harder; everything Cecilia did was beyond perfect but she still screamed the words in the heat of the moment before all of hell's glorious promises of sinful bliss rushed over her.

"Ghhaa sh-shit!" the blonde called out in a strained voice as her body tensed up completely.

Cecilia's fingers slammed in and out as she lowered her head, intensifying Alissa's orgasm times ten when she kissed her in the most ravenous way possible. It was sloppy, heated, absolutely intoxicating – and the blonde fed her pleasured sounds into the warm mouth glued to hers as her muscles gradually relaxed.

Two naked and sweaty bodies intertwined when the girls embraced each other, keeping the kiss going long after Cecilia had slipped her fingers from Alissa's soaked hole. Soft tongues pushed and rolled, filling the room with lewd, wet noises that neither of them took any notice of.

Their moment of passion was cut short by Alissa gasping for air, and then huffing out her most current need, "I have to pee."

They both breathed heavily, lips curved in soft smiles as pale chests rose and sank. Blue eyes were locked, satisfied and clouded with fading lust as long lashes casted pretty shadows over soft cheeks. Both girls felt as if they had known each other for much longer than they had, they were that comfortable with each other.

A soft laugh left Cecilia's lips as she gazed up at the beautiful blonde on top of her. "Me too... I'll go after you."

"Hah, why don't we pee together? You can straddle my lap."

"You're crazy. Just go pee."

"I was just kidding, you idiot. You can still come with me though... don't tell me you can't pee in front of me?"

Cecilia frowned. "Stop it... I can pee in front of you! But is it really that hard to just go and fucking pee? I mean it takes like one minute. Why do I have to do it with you?"

"Because I don't want to be away from you. "

"Uhm..." Cecilia's heartbeat quickened. "Aren't you coming on a little strong – we just met and-"

"No we didn't," Alissa said, cutting the smaller girl off as a faint blush crept over her cheeks. "I've seen you in school. I've even talked to you."

"Ehm, I think you're mistaking me for someone else. I've never talked to you before tonight."

The blonde breathed out a nervous laugh. "Don't get freaked out but uhm… I've kinda been stalking your art page and we've been talking on your comment section for months – you just didn't know it was me."

Cecilia shook her head in disbelief. "What? That's not true, I-"

"'TwerkitlikeAli' – that's me."

"No fucking way?!"

"Yeah, I know it's a little childish but-"

"No but why didn't you ever talk to me in school?"

"I wanted to but that hot guy is always following you around! I honestly thought it was your boyfriend and he looks crazy enough to even beat up girls so I decided to keep my distance."

"Sebastian? Oh my god... he's gay!"

"Oh..." Alissa laughed, squirming a little on top of Cecilia. "But now we really have to go or I'll explode."

"Hah, okay."

Shuffling and giggling, the two girls got down from the bed, filling the empty apartment with the sound of tapping feet as they hurriedly made their way to the bathroom.

"Aah fuck, I've never had to pee this bad in my life!" Alissa exclaimed as she placed her bottom on the toilet seat to let it all out.

Cecilia snickered in front of the mirror where she was examining herself, one hand fruitlessly trying to get her disheveled strands to form a decent hairstyle while the other covered up her private parts.

"Yeah well hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done. Are you Sebastian's fag hag?"

"Oh my god... am I automatically a fag hag just because I'm hanging out with a gay guy?"

"Kinda... or maybe that only applies to straight girls? Hm... Does he talk to you about the guys he's fucking?" Alissa asked as she got up from the toilet to wash her hands.

"He has a boyfriend so no... I have no gross details for you," Cecilia replied with a smile as she went to do her business.

"Dammit... have you seen his dick? I bet he has a huge one," the blonde mused as she glanced down at the peeing girl.

"Shut up! Of course I haven't seen his dick! You think we sit around and compare our genitalia when we hang out? And stop looking at me."

"I would have! I do it all the time with my friends!"

"But I bet you're doing it in the bedroom right? So it's really not comparing but more like using."

"Hah yeah, guess you're right..." Alissa murmured, giggling softly at their amusing conversation until she realized that Cecilia might be leaving now that their activities had ended. "Are you staying the night, or…?"

"Yeah, of course I am... there are no busses that can take me home this late," Cecilia murmured as she washed her hands in the sink.

"Is that the only reason?"

"No..." Cecilia furrowed her eyebrows, "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? I mean I kinda saw you as more-"

Alissa pursed her lips. "More what? Like a bitch? I can't like you? I just want you to stay because I enjoy your compa—mppff!"

Cecilia didn't feel like listening anymore. She might have sounded a bit cold but inside she was cheering over the fact that Alissa wanted her there. Not in her wildest fantasies could she have imagined hearing the blonde utter such words in her presence – heck, she never even thought she'd ever get to touch her.

Plump lips connected yet another time as Cecilia pushed the blonde up against the wall; she needed more of her because having the most breathtaking girl she'd even laid her hands on in such close proximity was simply too tempting.

The cold, green tiles pressed against Alissa's back but she barely even noticed the shill when a hungry tongue played inside of her mouth with such vigor that her legs almost turned to jelly.

Hands were everywhere, groping and grabbing smooth flesh as the two got lost in another rush of lust. Cecilia's mouth found the tender skin of Alissa's neck after she broke the sultry kiss, sucking and licking enough to leave red mark all over the place. Pink fingernails dug into the pale skin of the smaller girl's back as Alissa gasped at the slight pain and bit the inside of her cheek because of how horny Cecilia's actions made her.

Cecilia couldn't wait to hear the blonde's alluring sounds of pleasure again and got down on her knees almost on instinct, letting her slick muscle paint abstract patterns over the other's soft, flat belly. She circled her navel, occasionally nipping and gracing her teeth as she ventured lower, almost trembling as Alissa's neatly shaved, pink sex now was right before her glittering blue orbs.

Lifting one of the blonde's long, never ending legs to rest on her shoulder, Cecilia simply stared at the tantalizing wetness in front of her. Alissa was open and slippery and she smelled _great_. Cecilia could probably have stayed there, taking in her every detail for the rest of the night, but waiting any longer wasn't an option as the blonde used both of her hands to clutch her dark locks to push her closer. There was just no way Cecilia could deny her what she craved and her tongue soon tasted the sweet flavor of the goddess whining against the wall.

"Oh f-fuck... you really know h-how to use that—ngh!" Alissa tightened her hold in the other's hair and tilted her head back as much as she could. Her tousled locks flowed out over her lean shoulders, tickling the milky white skin of her torso as her ribcage rose and sank with her heavy breaths. The tongue between her legs found the right spot instantly, sliding over delicate skin like it was made to do just that. The blonde couldn't keep her moans back any more than she could deny her immense attraction to the girl eating her out.

"Aah Ceci—faster... I... I love your f-fucking tongue."

"Mn you're so-" Cecilia hummed as she buried her face in that warm cunt, flattening her tongue and lapping all the way from her taint to her clit. Her sleek muscle stroked over flush lips to swirl and tease around the smooth nub, making Alissa cry out and tighten her grip in her dark strands. Cecilia shuddered, loving the blonde's flavor and how she dripped all over her fingers as she rubbed her wet hole but never going in.

"Fuck s-stop... stop teasing me, just... ohh..."

Teasing was fun and all, but Cecilia was almost as impatient as Alissa. Her digits were engulfed by a smooth heat as she pushed them inside, going for that sweet spot as her tongue focused on the swollen clit. The slippery muscle rolled over the sensitive skin, and Cecilia added some pressure, listening to the blonde's elevated breathing.

Every stroke of the other's tongue made the blonde go wild; tingles and rushes were heating her pussy and the fingers pushing back and forth only added to the sensation. Alissa was pulsing from the inside out; she had already climaxed once but she was definitely ready again.

"Aah, keep going—yes! I'm..."

Cecilia went slower; she wanted to drag it out, to make it more intense. She let her hot muscle slide down to the soaked fingers moving ever so gently inside the tight hole. Lewd, wet noises followed as Cecilia kissed and licked all over the place – everywhere but at the blonde's clit.

This was definitely not the first time Cecilia had done something like this to a girl but-

It was _Alissa_ she was tasting and Cecilia could probably have stayed there lapping up her juices for the rest of eternity if she didn't want to feel the blonde coming against her mouth so badly.

"Don't make me—Ceci aah!" Alissa wailed, almost blacking out for a second when Cecilia decided to give her clit a soft suck. It felt so good that her knee almost gave out, and when Cecilia kept on doing that motion where she just kind of had the nub between her lips and massaged it with her tongue, the blonde just lost it.

"Hah, I'm... I'm coming..." And she did. Alissa's arms and legs were shuddering, and a loud cry filled Cecilia's ears as a burst of fluids flowed over her busy hand and ran down her forearm. Her mouth was working with fervor, still pressing a flat tongue over the blonde's throbbing clit, making sure that the pleasure lasted for as long as possible.

Suddenly, Cecilia was yanked up to a standing position by a panting goddess seeking her mouth for a sloppy kiss, throwing quivering arms around her neck. The blonde was hungry for the other, not bothered in the slightest that her own fluids were being smeared over the lower half of her face as she got messy with her tongue.

"I want to fuck you again," Alissa breathed against Cecilia's wet lips, not able to comprehend what this girl was doing to her. She was falling quickly and there was nothing she could do about it – not that she wanted to.

"Let's go to the bedroom then..."

"Mm, just wait a sec. I want to hold you like this a little longer."

Cecilia practically swooned, her legs barely keeping her standing as he pushed herself closer to the warm chest. "Why?"

"How should I know? I just like it." Alissa smiled.

"I like it too."

"Ceci?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see you again after this?"

"What do you m-"

"I mean like can I take you out on a date, stupid?!"

"Ehm... I thought you loved being single?"

"I've been crushing on you big time, okay!" Alissa looked to the side, pouting. "There, I've said it. Now, will you go on a date with me or not?"

"I... okay." Cecilia mumbled, confused by her own emotions and the words being thrown in her face. But that was when her face turned playfully mischievous. Not that the revelation wasn't shaking her, but for some strange reason she felt as comfortable with Alissa as she did with most of her friends.

"I certainly hope you're taking me to a five star restaurant. I will _not_ settle for less."

"Hah! Yeah, let me just take out my fat wallet to serve my queen," Alissa sneered with a teasing undertone. "Idiot. You're not getting any popcorn."

"Popcorn? You wanna go to the movies?"

"Movie sex, duh?"

"Next to complete strangers?"

"Don't tell me you're a prude because I just fucked your ass and you didn't complain one bit."

"Don't fucking say that out loud!" Cecilia exclaimed, scandalized by the blonde's vulgar way of describing their sexual activities. "You're making my dick soft god dammit…"

"Really? You don't have a dick, missy. But I can give you one if you want?"

"Huh?"

"Her name's Alice and she would just _love_ to be inside of me," Alissa explained as she giggled.

"You're talking about a dildo, right?"

Alissa chuckled. "But of course."

Cecilia frowned. "And you named it _Alice_?"

"Yeah, like Alice in wonderland. She's waiting for us in the bedroom," the blonde purred, winking her right eye at the other.

A few seconds passed before Cecilia turned to Alissa with a sly smile. "Let's get a move on then."

A wide grin spread across the blonde's face as she stared into the other's half-lidded eyes with a fiery glow coming from her own. Alissa took Cecilia's hand in hers and the two of them ran naked through the apartment, the sound of giggling teens filling the silence as they made their way to the bedroom.

"I really like you, Ceci," Alissa huffed as she embraced the other.

"I, uhm… I like you too…" Cecilia smiled. "I mean you really have no idea how much I like you."

* * *

Don't forget to review!


End file.
